


Ache

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 阿周那无意间闻到了迦尔纳恐惧的气味，并且深深为此着迷。Alpha周Omega迦基本是SM play，本质强奸
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 27





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么技巧性的打了个高速手冲（。

他换了他的抑制剂。

阿周那仔细端详被红色粗绳捆住手脚，躺在床上大张着双腿的迦尔纳，他陶醉地深吸房间里飘荡的这名omega发情的信息素中隐藏的恐惧气息，以至于愉悦的眯细了眼睛，感到自己的下体正硬得发疼，alpha的本能在他的身体里横冲直撞，让他不得不一再克制自己的冲动，好让所有的步骤都更加有条不紊、更加令人享受，并且更加值得在事后拿出来回忆。

他要把这件事当成是最高级的法式全餐来细致地品尝。

迦尔纳的双手被捆在他的身后，两条长腿被绳子各自打折固定在胸口两侧，红绳以龟甲缚的方式从他的脖颈开始蔓延，摩擦起伏的柔软腹部，缠住他挺立滴水的阴茎，最终从脆弱的会阴两侧向后，将他的臀部紧紧勒住。所有接触敏感地带的地方都被打上了绳结，当omega试图挣扎时，便会毫不留情的点燃他身体里四处流窜的欲望，而被捆住的阴茎又让他无法释放，经过热潮期初始的高热以及alpha信息素的一番刺激，现在迦尔纳才意识到自己的抑制剂被换成了催情剂。他被红色的粗绳勒住了嘴，以至于只能用满是水汽的瞳孔怒视阿周那，发出只会让眼前心怀不轨的alpha更加兴奋的呜咽。阿周那俯下身，抚摸他皮肤表面凸起的绳结，迦尔纳因为他的动作而开始颤抖，他想反抗，却被alpha的信息素攻击得只能从收缩的穴口中吐出更多的液体，以至于他因为自己的呼吸而绷紧了脚趾，常年服用抑制剂的身体此时产生的快感让他几乎就要爽得失去意识。

阿周那把一大滩润滑剂挤在迦尔纳的小腹上，omega因为这微凉的触感一阵抽搐，咬紧了嘴里的绳子，从喉咙里发出压抑着的呻吟。阿周那挤光了几乎半瓶，他用手指将透明的液体逐渐从他的身体中心抹向四周，玩弄迦尔纳红肿的乳尖，在他身体跳动的时候靠近白色脖颈的气味腺深吸那里散发出的恐惧气味，那味道让他失控，让他疯狂，驱使着他更加粗暴地用手在omega的身上游走，包裹住他被捆住的阴茎，揉捏他的囊袋，包住挺立的柱身，手指施加着压力向上撸动，到敏感的头部时用食指的指尖摩挲抠挠他滴水的小孔，迦尔纳的身体本能地紧绷，他的头向后仰去，从嘴里发出支支吾吾的声音，粗糙的绳子在他挣扎时给他留下了红色的痕迹，使他看上去更加脆弱，更加甜美，也将阿周那的理智越推越远。

他的手沿着会阴滑进臀缝，迦尔纳的小穴仍在淌着水，当阿周那把手指埋进去的时候，他便如饥似渴地将他轻而易举的吞咽进去，收缩的肉壁紧紧地缠绕着他的指节，阿周那从他的入口一直按压到内部，迦尔纳发出的声音也越来越多，他更加剧烈的颤抖，看上去就要因为他的拓张而昏死过去。于是阿周那决定不再浪费时间，他抽出自己的手指，迦尔纳看上去已经因为过度的情欲失去理智，他在alpha停下动作时甚至发出失望的呜咽，阿周那吻了吻他的侧脸暂时抚慰了omega的情绪，然后便拉开自己裤子的拉链，解脱自己已经憋得太久的欲望，他把迦尔纳的身体向自己拉得更近了一点，用手指张开他已经湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，径直地插了进去。

迦尔纳在他毫不留情的入侵中发出被碾碎的声音，他的信息素里重新产生了那股让阿周那上瘾的恐惧气息。他把头埋进他的颈窝用力呼吸那股味道，两手掐着他的腰肢在这具身体里冲撞，迦尔纳的生殖腔湿滑而紧致，不用太多的功夫就让他把自己的欲望全部都埋了进去，抽离时粘膜吮吸他的快感让阿周那几乎确信没有任何alpha不会为之上瘾。他挺身用力捣弄迦尔纳的肉壁，随着omega身体的每一次颤抖，那柔软的生殖腔内部便会涌出更多的热流，将他的阴茎整个地包裹起来，刺激着他已经开始发出警告的结。阿周那小心翼翼地抑制着它的膨胀，却同时耐心细致地探索迦尔纳生殖腔里不同的部位，分辨着他因为他的每一次挺进而发出的呻吟，直到迦尔纳的声音变得高昂而诱人，他知道自己找到了他的敏感之处，便开始向着那个区域逐渐加重挺进的力道，听到omega在他耳边那令人脑髓融化的喘声。

他喘着气轻咬迦尔纳泛红的耳尖，舔掉他眼角落下的透明泪滴，咸而苦涩的味道在他的舌尖扩散，让他更加想要彻底摧毁眼前脆弱而甜美的omega。阿周那任凭那掺杂了恐惧的信息素侵蚀他的理智和大脑，他露出微笑，身下的力道就像是要将omega的身体撞碎，肉体搅动和碰撞的声音越来越响，阿周那直起上半身，居高临下地看着omega在自己的挺进中挣扎，他无法自制地去拍打他被绳子勒紧的臀部，omega吃痛发出的尖叫让他几乎就要达到高潮，于是他又重新靠近迦尔纳的耳朵，向他的耳道内部吐出滚烫的气流。

“我想在你的身体里成结。”

他顿时感觉到迦尔纳的生殖腔一阵痉挛，似乎他的话唤醒了他摇摇欲坠的那一丁点理智。

“如果怀孕的话我就标记你。”

迦尔纳的生殖腔比之前更加用力的吸吮他的肉棒，阿周那在他的眼里看到omega的本能和他的意识开始缠斗，让他自相矛盾，因为恐惧产生更多的快感，同时又被omega受孕的预感裹挟进更深层次的喜悦。他更加用力的掐着omega的身体，知道自己已经胀出了结，在几个用力的冲刺后，阿周那抵着迦尔纳的子宫口射出了精液，迦尔纳的肉壁因此而用力收缩，阿周那松开了他阴茎上的束缚，注视着omega以最不堪的模样在他的面前达到了高潮。

时隔已久的再一次发情期交媾让迦尔纳筋疲力竭，当阿周那解开他身上的绳索时他都没有任何挣扎，只是象征性地抬手想要将他推开，却最终因为阿周那释放出的alpha信息素而被迫表示出了服从。阿周那对此感到满意，他把迦尔纳从床上拖起来，让他站到房间的另一边，把他的小臂贴着墙用皮手铐固定在专用的架子上，又把他的双腿分开把脚腕各自束缚在地面上。于是现在迦尔纳双手被吊着，红肿的臀部向后翘起，他被迫以等待后入的姿势颤抖着站在原地。

“放……放开我。”迦尔纳几乎是咬牙切齿地说道。

“你知道我不会的。”阿周那释放着alpha信息素，从他的身后伸出双手给他带上了口球。

准备工作完成后，他很满意地重新打量这副优美的景象——迦尔纳的全身还残留着绳子留下的勒痕，他的穴口一阵阵的因为阿周那的信息素而保持兴奋的收缩，之前射进去的精液也断断续续地沿着他的大腿流了下来，迦尔纳本能的想要夹紧双腿，却因为双脚被拷在地面上而只能无力的抽搐。

他走回床边拿来了剩下一半的润滑剂，然后将它沿着迦尔纳的臀缝倒在他的身体上，看到迦尔纳因为那触感而无法自制的颤抖，透明的液体将他红肿的臀部浸湿，在灯光中显得更加诱人，然后它们顺着他的皮肤向下，淅淅沥沥的带着刚才的精液一并滴在他两腿中间的地板上。

迦尔纳仍然在挣扎，他试图扯动自己的胳膊，然而小臂上被阿周那分别捆好的三根皮带却无法让他挪动半分。现在他的信息素愤怒而恐惧，两种气味的混合让阿周那陷得更深，他又再度靠近他脖颈附近的腺体深吸那里的味道，几乎就要张开嘴在那里留下他的咬痕。

而他克制住了自己，如果他真的这么做了，那么这场蓄谋已久的法式全餐就会全部浪费，这样就没有意思了。

于是阿周那只是温柔地亲吻了那片裸露的皮肤，迦尔纳的身上立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他耸起肩膀重新安静了下来。胁迫所带来的服从品尝起来实在令人欲罢不能，如果可以的话阿周那愿意一直这么做。

他开始抚摸迦尔纳翘起的臀部，揉捏那里柔软的皮肤和肌肉，两手的拇指滑进他的臀缝，将他的臀瓣向两边掰开又合拢，技巧性地用指肚上下滑动刺激褶皱周围的皮肤。迦尔纳在他的按摩里再次想并拢大腿，于是阿周那的掌心便立刻从臀部滑进了他的两腿之间，把更多的润滑剂涂抹在他的囊袋以及阴茎上，然后开始慢条斯理的撸动他尚未变软的柱身。与此同时，他的另一只手开始在迦尔纳的穴口转着圈摩擦，前后的刺激逼迫omega在口球后发出恳求似的呜咽声，那双纤细的白色长腿颤抖着，被汗水和润滑剂浸湿，几乎要因为快感而失去力气跪倒在地，他因为重心的偏移而拽动自己的双臂，引得手铐上的金属环发出一阵响声。阿周那停了下来，在迦尔纳疑惑地转过头来时看到他从旁边拿来了新的道具，它看上去就像是一种另类的情趣内裤，阿周那将它的两根皮带穿过他的胯下再和天花板上的装置连接把他吊起来。

“以防万一。”他心情很好地说道。

但这对迦尔纳来说并不怎么舒服，大腿内侧的皮肤刚刚就已经被绳子磨得发痛，现在又是冷冰冰硬邦邦的皮带，就算是热潮期也并没有让他觉得这情况有什么变好的地方。

现在阿周那似乎是终于玩够了，迦尔纳本以为他又打算开始第二轮，然而阿周那却慢悠悠的用手指塞进他的穴口，将里面剩下的精液都掏了出来，在迦尔纳没弄明白他有什么意图的时候，阿周那俯下身，掰开他的臀瓣。他用舌尖擦过那仍然贪婪的想要吞下硬物的小口，立刻激起了迦尔纳的一阵挣扎，然后在omega从喉咙里挤出声音之前，阿周那的舌头伸了进来，粗糙的舌苔擦过敏感的生殖腔内壁，迦尔纳几乎不受控制的直接射了一地。

他在强烈的高潮之后听见阿周那似乎在笑，炽热的吐息喷在湿润的入口上，让他的后面也流出了更多的水。阿周那重新开始被打断的进程，他一边用舌头在omega体内浅浅的进出，一边用两手的拇指摩挲他的褶皱边缘。和刚才完全不同，迦尔纳因为皮带的束缚再也无法尝试合拢双腿，每当他下意识的想要用力，冰凉的皮带就会勒紧他敏感的软肉，疼痛里夹杂着快感，以至于他发觉自己不再是纯粹的想要逃离阿周那的“游戏”，而同时使想要从夹腿这一行为里获得更多的刺激。

就在迦尔纳挣扎的时候，阿周那十分满意的发现omega更喜欢被他舔弄，因为现在迦尔纳发出的声音比刚才更加诱人，也更加高昂。他从他夹腿的动作里看懂了omega正在本能的寻求快感，于是他便不再继续，而是重新站起身来，欣赏缺少被口的刺激而感到不悦和空虚的omega，直到他觉得再放置下去就会失去乐趣的时候他才重新靠近迦尔纳。

现在他又再一次将自己发烫的欲望推进了迦尔纳的生殖腔，并且通过信息素知道omega正因为被填满而愉悦的颤抖。尽管现在闻不到迦尔纳的恐惧气味让他多少有些不满，不过眼前的景象缓解了他的焦躁，他不再像上一次那样直接刺激omega的敏感带，而是东碰西撞，直到迦尔纳呜咽着开始扭动身体，试图将他的肉棒引导到正确的位置。

他忍不住掐了掐迦尔纳已经红肿的屁股，生殖道如他所想的那般顿时开始痉挛，作为奖励他狠狠地顶了几下迦尔纳的敏感点，omega顿时因为他的动作发出快乐的尖叫，同时从内部涌出更多的热液，让他就像是沉在满是温水的浴缸里那样舒适。阿周那抚摸迦尔纳的身体，从他的胯骨开始逐渐向上，掠过他凸起的肋骨，然后是同样敏感的腋下以及胸前，他把身体覆在他的身上，手贴上迦尔纳的脖颈，坚硬的的喉结随着omega的喘息和呻吟在他的掌间滑动。

在玩够了这一套后他又开始在迦尔纳的勒痕上找新的乐子，过去他总是以为迦尔纳擅长忍耐疼痛，而现在他却发现他在疼痛中寻找快感，甚至于现在他甚至主动在他的身上磨蹭那些红肿的皮肤，然后因为那些星星点点的刺痛一次又一次地夹紧他快要成结的欲望。

不过阿周那并不打算把自己憋得太久，他让结胀了出来，并且同时欣赏迦尔纳胸腔里吃痛又满足的呼噜声，他继续在他的生殖腔内抽插，不再像之前那样故意去挠omega的痒，而是直接顶弄他的敏感点和子宫口，饶有兴致地倾听他走调的呻吟。他在最后的加速之前松开了迦尔纳的口球，将满是口水的它丢到一边，细细品尝脱离了束缚的omega如何发出让他失控疯狂的叫声，

他在迦尔纳高潮之后紧接着射在了他的身体里，但这还没有结束，他很快又开始第二轮的抽插，将放松下来试图找回理智的迦尔纳重新推回他的本能里去，他牢牢地抓着omega的身体，比刚才更加凶猛的在他柔软的生殖腔内来回，之前的精液因为他的动作强行塞满了本就已经满员的甬道，迦尔纳埋下头因为强烈的快感只能发出被挤压的声音，两腿间的欲望很快又硬着吐出了液体，他细瘦的身体开始颤栗，直到阿周那又在他的身体里以成结的状态释放了第二次、第三次，最终到结彻底消失时他才从他的生殖腔里抽离出来。

现在迦尔纳喘着气，他依然翘着臀部，白色的精液从他的穴口沿着他的大腿内侧向地面流淌，并且打湿了他身上的皮带，阿周那闻到空气中重新飘荡着那股代表着恐惧的味道。

他深深地吸了一口气，知道迦尔纳现在的理智又回来了。

End


End file.
